User blog:Shintaru21/Pangea World
Pangea world - the world lost in time pangea world is ever changing, different elements cover this world and every creature adapts to these elements in different ways, this does not change however the way the way the dinosaurs act, destroying one another for power and survival, and those that are destroyed give way to bigger purposes most size 2 and 3s in the dinosaur attribute devour other units to give themselves powers and abilities and a the size 1s give way to abilities used when they are destroyed by more powerful allies higher sized units are powerful but have a low defense a lot of the time Seismic Rex atttribute: Dinosaur/Earth size 3 power:8000 Defense:5000 Crit:3 Cost Pay 2 Gauge & put the top 2 cards of your deck into this cards soul SoulguardPenetrate Sear Claw Raptor Attribute: Dinosaur/Fire Size 1 Power:6000 Defense:3000 Crit:2 no effects Pack Compie Attribute: Dinosaur Size 0 Power:4000 Defense:1000 Crit:1 this units gets +1000 power and +1 crit for each "Pack Compie" on your field Conducter Tricera Attribute: Dinosaur/Lightning Size 2 Power: 6000 Defense: 4000 Crit:2 ACT pay 1 gauge and destroy 1 on your field, Destroy 1 size 1 or less monster your opponent controls Plasm Ptera Attribute: Dinosaur/Lightning Size 1 Power: 2000 Defense:4000 Crit:2 When this unit is sent to the drop zone by a card effect, you can put the top card of your deck into your gauge Chimerasaurus Tyranno Attribute: Dinosaur Size 3 Power:9000 Defense: 5000 Crit: 3 Cost Pay 3 gauge & destroy 2 of your When this card inflict damage to your opponent, you may pay 1 gauge and discard 1 card, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can discard 1 from your hand and this monster remains in play When a is put into the drop zone, this monster gets +2000 attack and +2000 defense Attack Skull Dino Armor Item Cost Pay 1 Gauge and destroy a you control Attribue: Weapon/Dinosaur Power: 2000 Crit:2 when your opponent declares an attack and you dont have a monster in the center, you can destroy this equipped card and negate the attack Lavaplate Allosaur Attribute: Dinosaur/Fire Size 2 Power:10000 Crit:2 Def:4000 no effects Fossil Prize Spell [Cast Cost Pay 1 Gauge Discard 1 size 2 or higher from your hand, draw 2 cards Survival of the Fittest Spell Counter You may only cast this card if you have 3 monsters on your field and your opponent declares an attack Select 1 monster your control, destroy all other monsters you control, the selected monster gains power and defense equal to the destroyed monsters attack and defense Tyranno Fang Blade Item Attribute: Weapon Power:5000 Crit:3 Cost Pay 1 Gauge & destroy 1 monster you control Stoneaxe Spino Attribute: Dinosaur/Earth Size 2 Power:7000 Defense:4000 Crit:2 no effects Lance Tricera Attribute: Dinosaur Size 1 Power:4000 Defense:3000 Crit: 3 no effects Flare Shot Brachio Attribute: Dinosaur/Fire Size 1 Power: 2000 Defense: 3000 Crit:1 When this card is sent to the drop zone from the field or your hand, deal 1 damage to your opponent Diamondback Stego Attribute: Dinosaur/Earth Size 2 Power: 6000 Def: 3000 Crit: 2 ACT destroy a you control, this unit gains Penetrate until end of turn Swirl of Fire Attribute: Fire Cost Pay 1 gauge you may only cast this if both players have a monster in the center Destroy both players center monster Savage Awakening You may only cast this if you control no monsters Call 1 from your hand or drop zone by paying its call cost I shall attempt to update this often with new ideas, including a second main attribute, if anyone wants to recommend anything, feel free to give to thoughts and more ideas Category:Blog posts